<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Did you even sleep last night?” “I’ll sleep when I'm dead.” by ragingred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627386">“Did you even sleep last night?” “I’ll sleep when I'm dead.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred'>ragingred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Series [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, I think ? I forgot lol, I'm not sure with that tag but it's better safe than sorry, M/M, Mentioned Hannibal (TV Series), Mentions of Jason's death being put as a joke, Once again I have forgotten how to tags work, Should I tag that they're living together?, Though I tend to make them live together in almost all of the fics I made of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you even sleep last night?” Tim found himself asking.</p>
<p>“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Tim wanted to argue with him on that. He really wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Series [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Did you even sleep last night?” “I’ll sleep when I'm dead.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I'm still not good with words and/or writing notes.</p>
<p>Stay safe everyone!</p>
<p>This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.</p>
<p>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim eyed Jason warily over the corner of his eye, the older man had kept his eyes locked to the TV screen since God knows when. He himself was sitting from the stool in the kitchen but he could see Jason’s unblinking eyes from his position.</p>
<p>It was eight in the morning and as far as Tim could remember, he hadn’t felt Jason’s scorching body heat in the bedroom. He knew this because Jason was his walking human heater and sometimes he could get really cold when Jason wasn’t around. It was only logical.</p>
<p>With his steaming cup of coffee held in his hands, Tim weighed his options. He <em>could</em> drag Jason to bed, not literally of course, and it would require some bribe. He wasn’t sure the chili dog stand nearby their shared apartment was open just yet.</p>
<p>Well, he <em>could</em> secretly knock him out from behind–or maybe put a sleeping pill into his soda or something but who knows how long Jason would stay asleep. It could also be dangerous in case they were needed though.</p>
<p>Tim frowned onto his mug, at least Jason was kind enough to brew him his coffee.</p>
<p>Unless the coffee was for Jason <em>himself</em>–but Tim didn’t see his mug with the coffee tracks, in fact, it looked light brown instead of black. Tim guessed Jason had overdosed himself on tea.</p>
<p>That was good enough, he supposed.</p>
<p>Jason was crazy about tea anyway, Tim rarely saw him drinking his coffee so that hypothesis would lead him to nowhere.</p>
<p>Speaking of tea, Tim remembered that Jason had bought a chamomile tea once–it helped in case you were having troubles with sleeping, right? Should he make that tea for Jason? Would he even drink it?</p>
<p>Tim carefully moved his way to sit beside Jason on the sofa. He winced at what was played on the screen and pressed his lips against the rim of his mug. From the bits and pieces of information he had gathered in watching it for a few minutes, Jason was watching a TV series.</p>
<p>Which involved around an FBI profiler who was investigating about a serial killer who was taking–‘trophies’, a term used for the missing parts of the victim’s and killing the victim in a very odd manner. It wasn’t revealed until the scene cut to a certain man who seemed to be the killer himself cook the missing part of the victim though.</p>
<p>Tim grimaced, who knew he could be a cannibal of all things. He had no idea how or why Jason was watching this though. Tim spared the other man a glance and winced internally at the darkness under his eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you watching?” it was a genuinely curious question as Tim found himself to be interested with the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>“Hannibal,” came Jason’s distracted answer, he didn’t even bat an eye at Tim’s question. Hell, he didn’t look like he noticed Tim sitting beside him.</p>
<p>Tim made a sound in acknowledgement and nodded his head. He stayed quiet for a while, expression twisting into something akin to sympathy when another victim had been murdered brutally.</p>
<p>“Did you even sleep last night?” Tim found himself asking.</p>
<p>“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Tim wanted to argue with him on that. <em>He really wanted to</em>.</p>
<p>And Jason seemed to catch the need to argue vibe Tim was emanating because he rolled his eyes then paused the video. “Okay, that was my bad,” he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed harshly through his mouth.</p>
<p>Tim shrugged his shoulders, hoping that he looked nonchalant instead of fretting over Jason quietly. “It’s fine, in your defense, you haven’t slept,” Tim reasoned whilst sipping his coffee and sparing Jason a brief glance.</p>
<p>Jason himself stifled a yawn, failing at it, of course, and blearily looked over at Tim with blue-green irises. “What day is it today?” he mumbled while rubbing his eye with one hand.</p>
<p>Tim moved slightly so that his back was resting against the sofa’s armrest and pushed his legs onto Jason’s lap, Jason wasted no time in stroking them. Yeah, Jason was somehow always warm. “Saturday,” came Tim’s soft reply.</p>
<p>Jason made a small grunt as he leaned back to the sofa. “Time?” Tim briefly looked at the clock hanging on the wall.</p>
<p>“Almost nine,” Tim gave a noncommittal hum as Jason’s fingers pressed against his foot, massaging it lightly. “You should sleep,” he looked at Jason through his eyelashes and put the now empty cup of coffee to the table, tone firm and filled with worry.</p>
<p>Jason only grunted again without making any movement, Tim rolled his eyes at that. “C’mon, move your lazy ass to the bed,” he wriggled his feet and got them off Jason’s lap, hating how almost immediately he missed the warmth of Jason’s hands.</p>
<p>The taller man groaned at this but he followed Tim back into the bedroom anyway albeit a little reluctantly, making a show of dragging his legs and grinning broadly when Tim shot him an unimpressed look.</p>
<p>Jason dropped onto the bed face first and made no other move, not until Tim jabbed him on the side of course. He squirmed to make room for Tim and Tim wasted no time in slipping beside him to curl against his side.</p>
<p>He had raised the curtains but thankfully, Jason’s body was big enough to block the incoming sunlight streaming from the window. Jason’s arm found its way around Tim’s waist, pulling him even closer against him.</p>
<p>Tim pushed some stray strands of Jason’s hair back, massaging the scalp in a way that he knew Jason loved and laughed quietly when he saw the content expression Jason had on his face. Tim found the warmth emanating from him to be very comforting, really.</p>
<p>“Thank you for making the coffee,” Tim whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb Jason’s path into dreamland.</p>
<p>Jason let out a short hum and buried his nose onto his mop of black hair. “You’re very much welcome,” though it was muffled by his hair and slurring a little, Tim understood what he meant nonetheless.</p>
<p>Tim reached his hand over Jason’s back, spreading his fingers against the juncture between Jason’s shoulder blades and smiled a little when Jason made a sound in the back of his throat when he stroked the broad back gently.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Jason to fall into slumber really, considering that Jason had been up for several hours now. Tim tilted his head back, his crystal blue eyes locked onto the sleeping man’s face.</p>
<p>Tim noted how relaxed he looked compared to his usual scowl when he was met with other people out there. His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly for a moment and Tim didn’t even hesitate to rub his thumb against the wrinkles on his forehead, trying to loosen the tense muscles through light gestures.</p>
<p>He ran a hand through Jason’s curly locks and massaged the scalp tenderly once again, holding back the urge to snicker when Jason made a low hum and bury his face into the side of his neck.</p>
<p>Yeah, he could spend the rest of his Saturday in bed with Jason. It didn’t seem like a bad idea after all.</p>
<p>Not that it was <em>ever</em> a bad idea in the first place anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think? As always, what is an end note and how do you even write one properly.</p>
<p>Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>